This Phase I STTR project will lead to development of WeightAdvisorMD, a set of brief clinical assessment and intervention instruments for weight loss counseling of overweight and obese patients in primary care settings. WeightAdvisorMD will be an interactive, web-distributable, clinical decision support software application running in a web browser on either traditional desktop computers or mobile devices. Based on proven patient-centered interviewing techniques, such as the Transtheoretical Model, Motivational Interviewing, and the 5 A's (ask, advise, agree, assist, and arrange), WeightAdvisorMD will assist clinicians in providing patient- specific weight loss counseling, while facilitating provider adherence to evidence-based practice guidelines. Through a user-friendly, point-and-click interface, WeightAdvisorMD will be able to conveniently gather information from patients about their readiness for change with respect to key weight-related behaviors (prior to the encounter), and then generate a series of patient- tailored, scripted interviews physicians can use to intervene about these behaviors as effectively and efficiently as possible during the patient encounter. Other treatment tools, such as calculators for determining Body Mass Index (BMI), absolute risk, and calorie converters, as well as abridged information on pertinent clinical guidelines and local/national resources, will also be available to the clinician at the point-of-care. Finally, in addition to gathering information prior to the clinical encounter, WeightAdvisorMD will also be able to track clinician behavior - that is, it will be able to identify the clinician using the application, record a time and date stamp each time the application is opened, record which sections of the application are accessed and how much time is spent in each - thereby making it possible to evaluate healthcare delivery services, ensure quality treatment, and aid in the conduct of research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The project will impact public health by providing primary care physicians an effective point-of- care tool for obesity interventions.